the worst day,maybe not
by animechick312
Summary: mikan "hey natsume" natsume "yeah?" mikan "why did you help me earlier" natsume "because" mikan "because?" natsume "because i was comforting you" mikan "why" natsume "because i love you" please RxR oneshot!


Okay so just so you guys know this isn't really my story my sis wrote it but I edited it a little plus she and asked me to put it on fanfiction so here it is!

"mikan" yuka mikan's mom called up the stairs but got no response.

"MIKAN!" yuka yelled louder waking mikan up "urgh what!" mikan yelled back to her mother.

"honey wake up or you'll be late"yuka replied back.

mikan looked over at her alarm clock which stated 8:00 mikan groaned as she rolled off her bed cursing her mother for waking so early.

Yes school did start at 8:30 but it only took her like five minutes to get to school so she usually woke up at 8:15 or 8:20 she walked into the bathroom took a shower and got dressed she looked at herself in the mirror with a blank expression.

"your useless mikan that's all you are" she whispered to herself and turned away from her reflection in the mirror and walked down the stairs into the kitchen where her mom was cooking breakfast.

"good morning dear" yuka said cheerfully.

"how could she be so cheerful when today is the day we lost the most precious person in our life" mikan thought

"morning" mikan replied in a low voice but her mom heard her "and how is my baby doing this morning" yuka said trying to ignore her daughters attitude but that didn't last long

"fine" mikan replied as she ate a piece of toast and stood up from her chair "well bye mom im going to school" mikan said as she was about to walk out the room when her mother stopped her

"No!" yuka yelled mikan turned to her mom she had never heard her mom sound so mad before "why?...why is it that every time this day comes the day of your fathers death you act this way…I don't blame you if your sad but…that doesn't mean you can take it out on your own mother"yuka said tears flowing down her cheeks

"why do you only think of yourself..dont you realized that..i lost him too" yuka said as she fell to her knees and sobbed even harder "why is it that you treat me this way…on a day like this I went through hell getting up cleaning and fixing you breakfast and you….all you can do is just leave and say nothing like a thank you or something I..i don't understand you.. I mean shouldn't I be the one acting that way seeming as though he was the most important person in my life..my life absorbed around him and I lost everything when he died except of you and I try my best to be the best mom that I can be to take care of you I smiled this morning so that you would smile and think that maybe it wasn't all that bad but you..you do this" yuka said in between sobs.

mikan felt bad about making her mom cry yes she did notice everything her mom did but she just didn't have the strength to look at her cause when she tried to look at her mom she felt guilt pull her in a black hole because her father's death was her fault mikan walked over to her mother and knelled to comfort her but her mother just stood up and walked out the kitchen with no words said leaving mikan on the floor by herself that's when mikan got the thought that "today is gonna be a bad day".

mikan stood up and walked out the kitchen and went to the front door she put her shoes on grabbed her backpack and walked out the house.

on her way to school she felt like the worst person in the world because 1) this was her most hated day 2)she made her mom cry which she really didn't mean to and 3) she didn't have the strength to smile she had tried after that whole incident with her mom but every time she tried tears would come instead.

Mikan was in deep thoughts when she didn't notice someone in front of her and bumped into them which caused her to fall "ow!" mikan cried before looking up to see who she bumped into but the sun was shinning in her eyes so she couldn't see but she heard the person say"hello polka" mikan groaned because she only knew one person who called her that.

"natsume please..dont bother me today im..not in the mode okay"mikan said and stood up she walked around him but he grabbed her arm mikan turned around and was about to shout when she saw the look in his eyes "pity" mikan hated that word it was something that she just didn't like.

"what's wrong" natsume asked with the same look mikan stared at his eyes for awhile.

"I …nothing" mikan said as she quickly turned her gaze away from him she knew that if she kept staring she would probably melt give up then he'd pop up and say something perverted then make her day worse

"well if you would excuse me" mikan said as she snatched her arm out of his grasp then continued to walk down the pathway leaving a shocked natsume in a daze

"what..was that look sorrow, what was up with all those emotions in her eyes" natsume thought then continued to walk

(Mikan Pov)

when I arrived at school I ignored mostly everyone cause they were giving me the one look that I hated the most and that look was the look of "pity" soon I saw my best friend hotaru she walked up to me and hugged me and the tears that I was holding in all morning ran down my cheeks I hugged her back

It seems as though hotaru was the only one who understood me on this day she was the only one who understood that my dad was my friend,dad,mom when real mom wasn't around and playmate everyone else only saw this day as my dad dying.

Soon we broke the hug I wiped the tears off my face and looked behind hotaru and saw ruka her boyfriend "hey ruka-pyon" I said waving at him with a small smile

"hello" he said with a sad smile there that look was again.

I turned away from him and looked at hotaru "well lets get to class or we'll be late" I said trying to act like my normal self but I just couldn't so I just walked to class.

on our way there a couple of people stopped me and said "sorry about your lost" as much as I hated the fact that people were pitying me I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings so I'd just say a thanks and keep going soon we arrived in class

the whole room got quiet when I entered I just sighed and walked to my seat everyone was staring at me so I looked at hotaru with a pleading look and she took her baka gun out

"what are you guys looking at either you continue to do what you were doing or you all pay me 199,8976 yen understood" she said everyone hurried and looked away I mean who wouldn't nobody has that kind of money especially a kid I looked at hotaru and smiled "thanks" I said

"whatever" she said and started to work on her invention

I sat there for awhile watching hotaru when I couldn't help but get the feeling that someone was watching me "ne, hotaru is…is someone watching me" I asked hotaru looked at me then scanned the room

"no….wait huuyga is" hotaru said continuing fiddling with her invention

"gosh why wont he just leave me alone" I said laying my head down on the desk

"who knows baka maybe its because he likes you" hotaru said but right after she said it she wished she hadn't.

"gosh hotaru why don't you just be quiet im not up for it today okay"I said angrily "wait a minute what am I doing taking my anger out on someone around me again"I thought rubbing my temples

"sorry" I heard hotaru mutter now I fell guilty all over again

"no Im sorry I shouldn't be yelling at you when you didn't do anything..today I seem to be out of it this morning…I made my mom cry, im just useless" I said muttering the last three words then hotaru grabbed my hand

"no mikan your not useless today's just not your best" hotaru said

"I know" I said and laid my head back down

(Natsume's Pov)

I was staring at polka when all of a sudden I looked at ruka "I wonder what's with polka today" I asked ruka I mean he is her bestfriends boyfriend

"natsume do you not know what day it is" ruka asked

"yeah Thursday what about it" I said I saw ruka look at polka "no natsume today isn't just a normal Thursday' ruka said

I thought really hard was there suppose to be something I knew of today "what do you mean" I asked still trying to figure out what today was ruka looked at me

"natsume today is the day that sakura's father died" ruka said in a low voice only enough for me to hear my eyes widened a bit but soon went back to normal

"what happened?" I asked

"he got into a car accident" ruka said sadly

"no wonder why she was acting like this today" I thought

"oh" I said and left it at that

(Mikan's Pov)

after class was over i was about to walk out the room when I felt someone grab me and pulled me aside hotaru saw this but kept walking "what the" I said until I turned around and saw natsume staring at me

"urgh wont you just leave me alone"I said turning my gaze away from him

"listen im sorry about this morning I didn't know that today was the day-" he said until I interrupted him "look just forget it I don't care just leave me alone" I said about to leave when he grabbed my hand "look I really am sorry" he said and that look came to his face pity.

"gosh im tired of people pitying me I don't want any sympathy from people I just want to be left alone-" I said losing my temper I was so tired of people coming to me "If anyone wants me to feel better just act as they usually do instead of giving me all this attention-" I said snatching my hand away from his grasp "and I totally didn't expect for you of all people to pity me just..leave me alone" I said running

"I cant believe I just lost my temper and took it all out on natsume he's gonna so hate me after all this….wait he already hates me…his hand it..was so warm and the way he held my hand was so gentle..ahhh what the heck am I thinking"

(Normal Pov)

the day went by not as mikan wanted people continued to come to her pitying her but she managed the whole day so after all her classes she was looking for hotaru but couldn't find her anywhere "where could hotaru be?" mikan said thinking really hard

"ah! I know I haven't checked the lab well as hotaru say her lab" mikan said and ran to the lab she peeped through the door only to see hotaru and ruka…kissing mikan quickly turned around with a blush evident on her face

"well It seems hotaru is busy guess ill just go to dads grave on my own" mikan said still blushing and walked out the school grounds

(Natsume's Pov)

after that incident with polka that's all I thought about for the rest of the day I had no idea why I tried to stop her from leaving I knew she was going to leave but.. my body moved on its own that's when the bell rang signaling that school had ended

"I don't know what's going on"natsume thought walking out the class "should I look for ruka or just go home alone…" I thought looking around

"hey nat looking for someone" yome said (that's koko ya know how natsume calls him by his last name)

"tch call me that one more time and ill kill you yome" I said still glaring at him

"okay okay but anyway who ya looking for?"yome said

"none of your business" I said

"oh come on I could help…. Probably"yome said

I walked away but he kept following me "get away yome!" I said giving him my death glare

"but natsume-" "if I tell you will you leave me alone" I asked yome nodded his head like a maniac

"fine do you know where ruka is?"I asked

"oh uhh..sorry I don't know..but I think he's with imai" yome said

"get out of my sight yome" I said and walked away "I guess ill leave ruka with his girl"I thought

I was walking home when I passed the graveyard I swear I heard someone crying but I figured it was someone random but after awhile this person started to sound a lot like mikan so I decided to check to see if it was really her

(Mikan's Pov)

"gosh maybe I shouldn't have come here alone" I said as I continued to walk until I was infront of my dads grave I saw that there were flowers there

"looks like mom has already visited as I expected" I thought I put my flowers on the grave stone as well I bent down on my knees so that I was the same height as the grave stone

"hey dad how's it going I miss you and really wish you were here with me.." I said as tears started to fall down my cheeks "but your not and.. im to blame for it" I said in between sobs

"why did you have to leave me and mom behind?" I cried.

(Normal Pov)

there mikan was crying her eyes out when she felt someone hug her from behind at the moment mikan didn't care who the person was she just needed someone there to comfort her she turned around and hugged the person and continued to cry

(Natsume's Pov)

"what is this feeling my heart cries out to her I..I never wanna let her go what have she done to me" I thought rubbing her back up and down in a comforting way

(Mikan's Pov)

"who is this person who im hugging" I thought "his touch is so warm,loving and gentle it makes me think of natsume" I thought then it came to me that I might be hugging a stranger but I had this feeling this person was someone I knew and loved.

"who is this person?" I thought again then I decided to see who this person was

(Normal pov)

mikan pulled away a little from the hug then looked up to see who this person was that's when brown eyes met crimson ones "" mikan stuttered still staring at him

"what happened mikan please tell me" he said mikan stared at him then looked away

"come on" natsume said then took her hand and led her out of the graveyard there was silence until mikan broke it "natsume where are we going" she whispered but natsume heard her "to my favorite place" natsume said as he kept walking

"and that is?" mikan asked

"you'll see" he said there was silence until they ended up in the park

"uhh natsu-" "shh just keep walking were almost there" natsume said they walked throw the park and through the woods when they ended up at the most beautiful place mikan had ever seen there was a sakura tree and an ocean

"we are here" natsume said

"woah this is so beautiful how'd you find this place" mikan asked in awe totally forgetting that she was sad

"oh you know I was just wondering around" natsume said smiling because his plan worked to get her to smile

"so this is where you are when no one can find you" she asked as she walked over to the sakura tree and sat under it

"yeah pretty much" natsume said there was silence when mikan broke it "natsume…what would you do if you killed one of your parents" she asked

"I think your forgetting that I did kill my mother when she had birth to me" natsume said staring at the sky that's when he heard sobs he looked at mikan to she was crying

"natsume Im the reason why my dad died" mikan said still crying natsume just stared at her then she continued "you see it all happened when me and my dad was at home and I asked my dad to take me to the store to buy me some ice cream cause I really wanted some ice cream but anyway my dad agreed to take me so when we were on our way back a crazy driver came and..and" mikan started to cry even more

"just because you asked your dad to take you to the store doesn't mean it was your fault" natsume said mikan looked at him

"but if I had never asked him to take me then we would have never been in that kind of situation" mikan said

"do you remember what you told me when you found out about my whole problem and stuff" natsume said mikan just kept staring at him then shook her head

"you would forget about something you told someone you told me that my mom had a choice whether to die or have me and she choose me over her life as you said she chose me because she loved me it's the same reason with your dad if he didn't love you he wouldn't have took you to buy ice cream plus sometimes things happen and its no ones fault"natsume said looking at mikan

"I said that" mikan said looking at the ground

"you did" natsume said as he grabbed her hand mikan laid her head on his shoulder and there was silence when mikan broke it "hey natsume" mikan said

"yeah?" he said

"why did you stop and help me earlier" mikan asked

"because" natsume said pausing

"because?" mikan said urging him to continue

"because I was comforting you" natsume said

"why? When I was mean to you at school and everything" mikan said taking her head off his shoulder natsume looked at her

"because I love you" natsume said looking into her big beautiful brown eyes mikan was shocked beyond shocked

(Mikan's Pov)

"what is he saying he doesn't like me I mean we fuse and fight everyday not saying that I don't like him because I do I just..didnt think he would like me back" I thought

(Normal Pov)

"what?" mikan said

"I said I love you mikan"natsume said this was the first time mikan had actually heard him call her by her name.

"this..has to be a dream" mikan whispered to herself natsume tightened his grip on her hand

"mikan this is real" natsume said

"if it is then I…I love you too" mikan said tears in her eyes and before she knew it she had lost her first kiss to the one person she never thought of after a minute or two they pulled away

"mikan look" natsume said mikan looked around them and saw fireflies all around them

"this is so beautiful" mikan said smiling

"that's not the only thing that's beautiful" natsume said mikan looked at him with a flushed face but still smiled

Natsume looked at his watch and saw that it was 9:15 "lets go ill take you home" natsume said standing up holding a hand out for her to take mikan took it and they walked to her house of course her giving him directions soon they arrived at mikan house

"thanks" mikan said shyly natsume smiled at her flushed face "no problem so you're my girlfriend right?" natsume asked mikan looked up at him "yeah I guess so" mikan said blushing

"great well see you tomorrow" natsume said as he leaned forward and gave her one last peck on the lips

"bye" mikan said she walked into the house "I cant believe that just happened" mikan thought taking her shoes off and walked up stairs and threw her bag in her room then walked down stairs and walked into the kitchen only to see her mother sitting at the table crying her mom quickly wiped her tears and stood up and ran to her giving her a hug

"im sorry honey I shouldn't have said those things this morning" yuka said hugging her daughter tightly

"no mom you were right I was being selfish I wasn't thinking about you I was just so caught up on thinking it was my fault that dad died that if I hadn't begged him to take me to the store that night it wouldn't have happened but now I know that it wasn't really my fault" mikan said tears falling from her eyes

"no dear it was the people who ran into the car fault"yuka said also crying

"I know that now" mikan said

"no matter what anyone says it wasn't your fault I cant believe you were going around thinking stuff like that how do you think your dad would react if he knew"yuka said lifting mikan head to face her mikan hugged her mother

soon mikan went to her room and laid on her bed "maybe this day isn't as bad as I thought It was" mikan said and soon drifted off to a peaceful sleep

the next morning everyone was back to their normal cheerful selves after the mother and daughter got everything off their mind and hearts it all ended at them knowing that their husband/father would always be looking down watching over them

and at school no one could believe that natsume and mikan were a couple but natsume being natsume wanted to show everyone that mikan belonged to him so he kissed her in front of everyone proving them all wrong but eventually everyone in the school knew that they were a fully couple

that day mikan finally decided that the day of her father's death wasn't as bad as she thought.

~the end~

Well that's the ending was it good or bad please review and tell!


End file.
